


no boys allowed

by aphelant



Series: The Not-Fic Collection (or, Someone Else Should Write These For Me) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Sex Pollen, no homosexual crises just homosexual sex, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[not-fic]</p>
<p>oh no this is horrible we're all going to have sex with each other (we're all going to have sex with each other!) wow i thought this only happened in fantasy/paranormal erotica (i'm finally going to have sex, and it's with all the people i want to bone already!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	no boys allowed

**Author's Note:**

> I send weird, random ideas and not-fics to abbylee, and they languish in our texts and emails. I'm digging some of them out for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> originally written: Jan. 15/14

so team beacon hills gets hit with sexy dust, and everyone is just covered in it. stiles is like oh no this is horrible we're all going to have sex with each other (we're all going to have sex with each other!) wow i thought this only happened in fantasy/paranormal erotica (i'm finally going to have sex, and it's with all the people i want to bone already!).

except only the girls seem to be affected, and they only want to bone...each other.

oh that's...gosh, stiles says, i mean that's. that could have been weird, right? all of us guys having sex with all of those girls, and also each other. that would have been...super...weird. (D:)

and stiles has to be gently encouraged to leave to give the girls privacy and he's like oh, right of course. um so. what do we do while they're doing those things that i'm pointedly not thinking about?

the answer is not 'have sex together anyway'.

meanwhile of course the ladies are getting it on. i figure this is lydia, allison, cora and who am i kidding also erica because this is my story. they're all totally okay with this because lydia likes orgasms, allison likes bodies, cora likes sex with ladies and isn't bothered by the circumstances or the people, and erica's like, wow i thought this only happened in fantasy/paranormal erotica (orgy! with people i already want to bone!!).

and after they work it out of their systems they just lie together in a pile and cuddle and talk about homework and make a date to go to the spa because lydia wants to treat them after their terrible ordeal of kissing and orgasms and excessive sweating and being naked in the forest.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> really this story is just f/f sex pollen and jokes at stiles' expense, the poor dear.


End file.
